


Blue Skies

by Candeecake



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: After a fight, Zoey's powers explode causing her to run away.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Just strange fanfic I thought of. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.
> 
> I love hurt/comfort and exploring just how dangerous Zoey's powers can be.

“STOP IT,” Zoey yelled to him. Her voice echoed deeply in the apartment. The sound splintered the furniture. A piercing crack rambled the cabinets. The lights flickered. Max was unharmed except for a small scratch on his forehead. Zoey’s throat ached as her entire limbs weighed down for exhaustion. Max rubbed his head, staring at her in disbelief. She glanced at her apartment now in shambles. Zoey winced when she saw the cut on Max’s forehead. She ran into the bathroom, very the mirror dusted with wood but not broken. Rubbing the dust away to see herself clearly. Her nose was bleeding and large bags were under her eyes. Zoey ran out of the bathroom, glancing briefly at Max.

Max tried to speak but she sprinted outside. Her limbs were weak and she could feel the ground slipping away from her. The people in the street seemed to be humming. It was a cold, sharp tune that was painful to hear. The melody wrapped around her head, creating headaches. She took another step which was a big mistake.

Max didn’t mean to upset her. He didn’t mean for her to hurt anyone. He didn’t mean to make her run away. He sprinted after her into the street. The people ignored him, rushing to their days. Max didn’t see her. He checked everywhere but she was nowhere. Zoey Clarke was missing.

_ Zoey could feel every sound crashing her spine. Her eyes held a thousand colors yet all she could see was black and white. Time moved slowly, the wind barely touching her. Zoey was about to fall asleep, but she continued to stroll like a zombie. Millions of instruments clashed together to make a horrid sound. She winced, covering her ears. Zoey peered at the sky above but there was nothing but void. _

Max called for enforcement, creating a search party. Her family, coworkers, friends-everyone showed up to search for her. Maggie put a hand on his shoulder. She gave a small smile which was fake.

“Max, can you tell me what happened?” She asked gently.

“We had an a..fight,” He confessed, staring at the ground. 

“About something bad?”

“My dad isn’t doing too well. She hasn’t stopped trying to take care of me. I love her but it was getting too much. Zoey stopped sleeping, eating, or doing anything. Zoey was taking on too much of everything. She wouldn’t listen so I-”

“What did you do?”

“I accused her of taking pity on me. It was bad, Maggie. She lashed out and now we are here.” Max planted his face in his palms. He could feel light tears trace his eyes. Maggie took a deep breath.

“We’re going to find her. And you are going to kiss and makeup. I don’t blame you. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Maggie stood up offering a hand. He took it and they got to work.

_ Zoey was caught in a dream of sound and colors. She could hear a thousand melodies and voices. It was never-ending and it haunted her with every step. She shut her eyes, focusing on a single point. Zoey opened her eyes, finding herself back to blue skies and beautiful San Francisco. The sounds she heard were the wind and people muttering. A sharp piercing echo took her hearing. She groaned, falling onto a bench, cupping her ears. _

After long hours of searching, he found her sitting on a bench. She stared straight ahead, shivering. He sat down beside her, laying his jacket on her. Zoey turned to him before looking down at the concrete.

“I’m sorry,” Zoey whispered, her voice hoarse. He brushed her hair aside to find tears and blood caking her face. He gingerly pulled her into his shoulder. “I’m so, so, so-”

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry. I have no excuse for what I said. I was angry and frustrated. I didn’t mean it.” Max quaked, holding her tighter.

“I’m just tired of being taken care of. I wanted to take care of you. I wanted to put your happiness first.”

“Zoey. You are my happiness. I always will put you first. I love taking care of you and I love you taking care of me. But I need you to take care of yourself. Can you do that?” Max explained. Zoey nodded.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I don’t know what happened.” He faced her, pressing his lips to hers. Max kissed Zoey gently, brushing away tears and strands of hair.

“We’ll figure it out together. Also, you hurt me barely-if I get a scar from this..” Max beamed as Zoey laughed. “Can you let me help you?” She nodded reluctantly. Max picked her up gracefully, she nestled her head on his shoulder. 

Zoey couldn’t hear anything but his rants about scars. She smiled staring up at him. She closed her eyes to the song of him breathing and dreams of blue skies. 


End file.
